While You're Dancing Through
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Elphaba's POV when she walks into the Ozdust during Dancing through Life and realizes it was a joke. One-shot, no pairings


**I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long! I have many excuses; my internet was down for a week, I had (and still have) a sore throat and didn't feel like writing, and I been trying to finish an Essay. Yes, I'm working on chapter 4 of I hope You're Happy, don't bug me about it, I'm just DON'T feel very good right now. Anyway, this is probably not the best writing, but it popped into my head (in the middle of writing my essay, shame on me) and I had to write it. So, I apologize again and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See my story; **_**The Ultimate Disclaimer**_

I hear music blasting from the room as I stand nervously outside the entrance to the Ozdust ballroom. Should I go in? I've never been to a party before, nobody would ever invite me, so I didn't know quite what to expect from it. Would people who had tripped and laughed at me only hours before except me with warm open arms into their party?

Probably not.

However, if I stood out here any longer, I would probably lose any courage and self-confidence I had about braving the Ozdust. It was time to step inside and throw caution to the wind. If everyone ignored me, so be it then. Sucking in a deep breath, I stepped through the door into the brightly-colored, music-filled room. Immediately, I knew it was a giant mistake.

Gasped filled the room below and the band had stopped playing in mid-note, a girl nearby actually screamed and poured punch all over her date's suit. Everyone was staring up at me including, I noticed, Galinda from the back of the room and her boyfriend that tried to kill me earlier that day.

Laughter filled the room, great shouts of it that rang to the ceiling. Glinda's boyfriend shouted, "Who in Oz is _that_?" over the noise. I felt my stomach sinking and tears began to well up in my eyes as I realized that it was just a mean trick played (successfully) on the odd green girl that nobody liked.

Gulping down my tears, I reached up and snatched the pointed black hat off my head then started to nervously descend down the staircase, only to be greeted with more laughter. All of the students parted onto either side of the room, leaving the middle completely clear. I shook with embarrassment, fear, and fury as I walked onto the ballroom floor, direct center.

Well, there went self-confidence.

Glinda stood a the edge of the crowd of my right, only a few yards away. I give her a withering glare which made her shrink away with fear. Now, I was the center of attention, the exact place I hated being in. Looking down at the hat in my hand, I felt as though I needed to come up with some clever, sarcastic comeback to this giant prank. Nothing would come though, it was as if my ability to shoot out snappy responses had utterly vanished. There was only two other choices; flee the room and let them get to me or figure out another way to turn the joke around on them.

An idea struck me, a simply brilliant plan that might make everyone laugh but would make me seem indifferent to the whole thing. I put the hat back on my head and pushed my glasses higher up on my nose. Once more, laughter filled the room, but I paid no attention to the others. There was no music, but that wouldn't matter, I could feel the rhythm of the long-forgotten song that the band had been playing.

I swayed back and forth, arms and body moving at their own accord. My dance gave me a strange feeling of defiance and freedom, so I continued to follow my soundless beat, spinning, sweeping and glinding to it.

The room was completely quiet except for a few whispers here and there, at least until that annoying dancing-through-life boy commented, "Well, I'll say this much for her, she doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks!" I didn't hear Glinda's response, but felt anger boiling up in me. I didn't _care_ what anyone else thinks? The nerve of him! He didn't know about a single thought that was racing through my brain, he would _never_ feel the pain I felt on a daily basis. Especially since _he_ wasn't the one standing up here being embarrassed in front of all the students in Shiz!

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder and I almost jumped out of my green skin in surprise. Nobody _ever_ dared to touch me and the feeling was unfamiliar. I spun around to see Galinda Upland, of all people, standing there. She looked at me for a moment before whispering, "May I....cut in?"

I glared at her once more, but more as a natural reaction than anything else. Why would she be asking to join me? Was the another trick? Something told me to just go ahead and follow through with it. I indicated for her to begin dancing and stepped back to watch, trying to ignore the dozens of eyes looking at me.

Glinda slowly waved her arms back and forth, trying to copy what I had been doing, rather unsuccessfully, I might add. She turned back to face me, uncertainty and regret on her face. I just gave her a look that said 'You got yourself into this, now you'd better finish it or leave' and indicated once more towards the center stage. She blushed slightly and looked down in shame before stepping out in front, facing the students. Once more she swung her arms, but this time there was a sense of grace in it that I could have never added. Music from the band began to play in the background, making the dance look almost, well, pretty.

Glinda spun on her heel several times and almost stumbled into me, I jumped out of the way and stood behind her. She ended up face to face with two of her annoying cohorts. I watched as they shook their head furiously and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back into the crowd and save her popularity. She pulled her arm away and turned back to face me, still dancing my awkward, yet pretty dance. From behind her, I saw a young Gilikeniese boy nervously copying her moves as well, his dance partner joining soon after. I was shocked, to say the very least.

Glinda lifted her arms, spinning them around still, feeling bad about the second glare and thinking that the blound wasn't so bad after all, I tentatively joined her. We danced together, spinning and twirling as the background music played. Soon, the entire population of students was, to my utter disbelief and shock, dancing with us. We were now the leaders and the star of the show, and yet, I didn't have a problem with it.

She introduced me to Fiyero Tiggular, her boyfriend, and told him we were now "bestest of friends". Both he and I laughed at this, but a warm feeling spread throughout me. Friends? I had never had a friend before, but so far, friendship seemed nice. How long this would last though.....

Us three danced the night away, laughing, joking and talking. As we left around 11:15, a heard the singer from the band finish up his song;

_"And the strange thing, you're life could end up changing while you're dancing through!"_

How true that was for me.

**Please review, it would make my throat heal faster and me type more! (OK, maybe not heal my throat, but I will feel better!)**


End file.
